What Happens In The Common Room
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: Mello and Matt enjoy playing pranks on Near in their free time - but sometimes, they don't plan them particularly well... MattxMelloxNear.
1. Aphrodisiac

**Originally, this was going to be a oneshot. But it's running on and on so I've decided to make it a story with... maybe five or four chapters? Guess we'll see. For now, enjoy this beginning and tell me what you think of the plot ^^**

* * *

When Mello wasn't studying himself sick, and Matt wasn't playing a new video game without stopping until it's completion, the two roommates shared a common interest. Unfortunately, it's not what the anime fan girls at the orphanage would absolutely die over; no, they both took a lot of enjoyment in causing chaos around the institution by playing terribly over-elaborate pranks.

Their favorite, and relatively_ only_ victim, was Near.

Neither of them liked the boy very much; Mello since he constantly came just one or two points under him in the tests, placing his name beside the hideous "#2" ranking; and Matt because Mello was his only friend at the orphanage, and when he was in a good mood, they had great times together; but when he wasn't, all hell broke loose. The point being... Near was a prime target; one who, as a plus, never brought his case to the teachers or Roger. This saved Mello and Matt quite of a bit of time sitting in detention, although they probably would have continued messing with the frail albino kid anyway.

Of course, Near wasn't ignorant enough to fall for them every time. Often, actually, he out-smarted the duo and turned tables so _they_ were the ones suffering damage. This only coerced them to try harder next time.

One afternoon in the later months of winter, the ones where it was still unbearably cold, but there lacked snow, so the whole season lost it's charm and point; Mail and Mihael sat huddled around Matt's laptop in their room. It's beginning purpose had been to show Mello one of many shock sites that Matt frequented, but now that the blonde had punched him in the face for it, they were placing an order for a box of chocolates on Godiva's website.

"I don't mind caramel filled ones... but make sure they don't give me any cherry cordials. The last thing I want in my chocolate is fruit," Mello explained, pointing to different options on the flat screen and ordering Matt around. The redhead found the ordeal amusing, and kept pretending to totally misunderstand what Mello would say.

"Right. Cherry cordials." He clicked the square check box so, yes, those would be included.

"You fucker, you're not even listening. No fruit!" Mello reached over and tapped the mouse once so the check disappeared. Matt started laughing, hard, at this and handed the laptop over to his best friend so he could finish the order by himself. After a feigned glare of malice towards the gamer, Mello tapped on the keyboard a few times and finished within seconds. Something in the right upper corner of the site caught his eye. "Fun facts about chocolate?" He clicked on the link. "Definitely my kind of trivia." Matt glanced without interest at the screen, taking a D.S. from his pocket and inserting the game card for "The World Ends With You". He got so involved in realizing that, 'hey, that Joshua guy resembles Near a little too much for my liking', that he almost forgot about his chocolate addicted friend, until...

"Hey, Matt! Did you know American's eat chocolate at the rate of eleven point seven pounds per person each year?"

"We're not in America, Mel."

"Well maybe we should be. Although people in Denmark apparently eat the most chocolate, about thirty pounds per person a year. I like Denmark."

"Did you by any chance_ just_ start liking it?"

"Fuck you. Did you know chocolate is an aph-...aphro..disiac?"

"No, and I also don't know what an aphrodisiac is."

"Me either." Mello added another tab to the browser window and rapidly typed the address for Wikipedia in the search bar. He entered the word, tapped the enter button, and needless to say... was quite surprised. "Oh..."

"Well what does it mean?" Matt glanced up from his game, to see Mello actually _blushing_. The blonde shrugged in an absolutely terrible attempt at being nonchalant, and moved to exit out of the page. Matt grabbed his arm, immensely curious about what could make Mello act so bashful, and stopped the action before pulling the laptop into his own angle of vision. In a monotone voice that got gradually more interested, he read out:

"_An aphrodisiac is a substance which is used in the belief that it increases... sexual desire. The name comes from Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of sensuality. Throughout history, many foods, drinks, and behaviors have had a reputation for making sex more attainable and/or pleasurable._" The article was quite long, but this was all the information Matt needed. He looked over at Mello again, who avoided the eye contact, and laughed a mandatory, "So is this why you like chocolate so much?"

"No! I didn't even know that!" Mello didn't take it as light humor and narrowed his eyes. The redhead put his hands up, a sign of surrender; though still snickered.

"Jesus, Mel, calm down." He nudged the laptop back over to his irritable friend and smirked, picking up his abandoned gaming system. Mello exited out of the site, taking a chocolate bar from his black denim and ripping off the foil; though just as he was about to take a bite, he stopped and stared warily at it.

At this, Matt started laughing all over again, just forgetting the D.S. and falling onto his back on the blanket-covered mattress. Mello glared at him, though his eyes seemed just as amused by now, and set the chocolate aside.

"Since you seem to like laughing so much...." He inched closer, watching with satisfaction as the cocky gamer widened his eyes, and grabbed the other boy's sides, tickling him.

"A-ahh!" A desperate laugh. "You fuckin'..." Sharp inhale. "Asshole!" An awkwardly girly squeal. "St-stop....!" Matt tried to protect himself with useless, flailing arms that only succeeded in making Mello work his deft fingers harder. Finally, as a last resort, he rolled off the bed onto the hardwood flooring, away from the merciless death hands and completely breathless. The blonde looked down at him, satisfied, and snapped a piece of his chocolate bar off.

"You're a fucking bastard, Mello," Matt tried to reprimand him sullenly, but instead broke out in giggles again at the thought of his feminine response to the tickling. "And a sadistic one, too." Tapping Mello's forehead, the gamer regained territory on the bed and claimed his laptop to check up on some of his forums. Of course, that wasn't the only reason.

The entire time Mello had been tortur- ... tickling Matt, the redhead barely considered that Mello was a sadistic bastard, as earlier stated. No, the only thing he remembered running through his mind while Mello's dexterous fingers carelessly explored his torso was that he was in dangerously close contact with the chocoholic whom he liked much, much more than a friend.

Not that he could ever tell him that. Matt enjoyed keeping his head on his shoulders where it belonged.

So, hiding the evidence of his excitement to be touched so freely by his best friend by placing the laptop in... well, his lap, sorted everything out. He checked his various forum memberships while Mello fake-yawned and sprawled out on the bed to assert his boredom. When he had enough, the blonde boy made a move to grab the laptop.

"Wait! Er, Mello, I'm not done," Matt lamely explained. Truthfully, he'd been roaming around the same web page for the past five minutes, terrified and with no idea how to escape the room without Mello noticing.

"Tch, I have things to do," Mello countered blatantly, pulling a bit on the corner of it and narrowing his eyes.

"B-But... well..." He glanced at the website history for an excuse. The Wikipedia article for aphrodisiac caught his eye. "What about..."

Finally he struck an idea and exclaimed it loudly, almost proud of his accomplishment. "Near!"

"...What about him?" Mello raised a hand flippantly, meaning he did not have any interest in discussing the albino at that moment or understand how he came into play with the conversation.

"Well we've been trying to think of a new joke to play on him. We could use the aphrodisiac! Like, sneak it into one of his meals or something," Matt explained, slowly getting into the idea himself and using his hands enthusiastically to explicate.

"As fucking _awesome_ as that would be, wouldn't that file under poison? And how are we supposed to get a hold of a strong enough aphrodisiac anyway?" Mello presented his only logical flaws with the simple plan easily.

"It's not like it's a negatively affecting poison. Near probably could stand a dose of hormones, hell, it's not like he has any to begin with." Matt chuckled a little, and Mello smiled; Near bashing was an easy way to get him on someone else's side. "And sites that sell things like that are always very secretive with the way they ship products. You don't even want to know what I've snuck past Roger." The devious, all-knowing little smirk that Matt gave in suggestive emphasis made Mello's stomach flutter.

Even though he muttered, "You got that right," and looked away, Mello was internally begging to know more. Hell yes he wanted to hear about all the naughty things Matt had done behind the backs of authority; but, quite obviously he couldn't say something like that. No, any talks involving things like that and Mello would lose his already precariously unstable self-control and end up admitting his feelings to Matt. Definitely not an intelligent move.

"So want to try it? Shall we 'poison' the untouchable Near together?" Matt broke Mello's melancholy pondering and began to search up sites that might sell the sinful items. It was definitely a plus being adept enough to think of an excuse like that so quickly. Matt didn't even want to imagine the outcome if Mello had claimed the laptop and noticed his less-than-innocent reaction to the earlier playful assault.

The blonde just nodded, though with a grin that gave away excitement, and moved to sit beside Matt and assist the first act in the vaguely formed plan. And maybe he nudged in and sat a little closer than necessary, but it was the damn laptop's fault for having such a condensed screen. Yeah. That was it.


	2. Cookies

**I already had most of this written, so quick update~ Thanks for the positive feedback. It's appreciated; I really had no idea how this story would be perceived xD**

* * *

A week or so later, since the duo didn't consider the prank priority enough to pay extra for next day delivery, Matt burst into their room with a medium sized, ebony cube. Mello was laying atop his bed, writing an essay ambitiously and only pausing to pick a new chocolate from the Godiva box that arrived the day before. After staring for just a second to see the slightly older boy take the newly chosen sweet between his lips in an act that the redhead found unbearably sensual, Matt cleared his throat and announced that the aphrodisiac had arrived.

"Badass! Now we just need some cupcakes or something." Mello abandoned the essay, which was rather rare for him, and curiously looked over as Matt sat down on the end of the bed to open the box. Nestled in a few layers of dark purple tissue paper laid the single, ornate, label-free bottle. In fact, there were no printed words anywhere.

"Are there even any instructions here?" Matt asked, confused, and pulled out the rest of the paper to find nothing. "Fuck."

"What's there to instruct? You inject some, you deliver the tainted goods, and bam: sex-crazed albino." Mello snatched the glass bottle and looked it over with conspicuous interest.

"Well yeah, but how much is 'some'?" Matt challenged. Mello simply shrugged, for Near's well-being wasn't strong on his mind, and popped another chocolate in his mouth.

"The more the better, I'd say."

Matt's conscience didn't put Near first, either, so he just nodded and set the bottle on Mello's side table. "So what are we going to put it in? More importantly... how are we going to trick him into eating whatever it is?" Matt smirked. "I really doubt after the shit we've pulled he's going to be trusting of us handing him a... cookie, or whatever."

"I was thinking about getting Linda to offer him it." Mello casually returned to his essay, quickly jotting down another line as he continued speaking. "She has that crush on you. Just tell her you're late to class and need her to deliver it." Pausing, he twirled the pencil in a hand thoughtfully before returning it to the paper and scribbling something else. "You could probably even tell her the whole plan and she'd be too busy staring into your eyes." The redhead chuckled at this and retreated to his own bed, pulling a shiny PSP from his pocket. "What are you doing? It's time to put my plan into place!"

"_My_ plan, actually," Matt corrected carelessly, replacing the portable gaming system with a longing sigh. "And we haven't even decided what to offer Near."

"You mentioned something about a cookie, right? We can put it in a glass of milk, and give him that along with some." He placed the lid back on his box of chocolates, carefully, and signed the bottom of his finished essay. "To the kitchen!" At the blonde's excited call, Matt found himself regaining enthusiasm for the project. Everything was enjoyable when Mello maintained a decent mood, and even better when he smiled that wide-eyed way of his. Jumping off the bed, he joined his friend, who had exited to the hallway, and shut their door.

Upon reaching the kitchen, though, their plan was put on hold. The orphanage was completely out of cookies due to a party the younger children threw, and they weren't expected to go out and fetch more for awhile. Seemed it was only necessary to be stocked well with sweets when L was around.

"Well fuck," Mello snapped, giving the wall outside the kitchen a light kick. "This is just great." It was Saturday night, a prime date and time to go through with a prank since Mello was too busy during the week fighting for the top of the rankings. Waiting another seven days didn't sit well with him; he was afraid he might even lose interest by then.

Matt exhaled a sharp breath of annoyance, also irritated at the delay in their plan. "We could bake some," he suggested in a tedious tone - it was obvious he wasn't interested in going through with the process. So, when Mello's smile reappeared, the redhead was less than thrilled.

"Shit, I should have thought of_ that._" Mello stormed back into the kitchen, his companion following reluctantly, and pulled out a mixing bowl. "You go get flour and sugar and stuff from the cupboards." After giving the order, he turned to the fridge and produced eggs and milk, setting them on the counter with the bowl.

When Matt finally turned away from the cupboard, formerly unsettled to be involved with this section of the plan, he was suddenly perfectly content to be baking cookies. Mello had pulled his hair back, tied low, to keep it from getting in his face; it was a simple thing, but terribly intriguing to the gamer. He pointed his out, vaguely, when he returned with the ingredients, stating, "I've never seen you wear your hair back before."

Mello dismissed the comment with a insouciant 'feh' and cracked an egg on the side of the counter, emptying it's contents into the mixing bowl. He was willing to go to any length if it meant thoroughly humiliating the only person in his life that dared fuck with his pride. After a mere half an hour of preparing the batter, watching the clock, and listening to the high frequency sounds from Matt's D.S.; the cookies were finished, and he was eagerly ready to go through with the rest of the plan. A group of girls, giggling and discussing who-knew-what, passed by the kitchen door, and the blonde figured that Linda was one of them.

"Since you didn't really help at all with the cookies," Mello began, though with amusement in his voice to show he didn't really care, "Put the aphrodisiac in the milk; I'll go get Linda." Matt dropped his game onto the counter and gave his friend a fake salute, trudging off to the fridge once Mello ran out into the hall.

"Hey, Linda," he said once catching up with the group, grabbing the back of her jacket to stop her.

"...Hi Mello." The pony-tailed girl looked back reluctantly at him, obviously wanting to continue following her friends who didn't bother to wait.

"Matt wants to ask you something."

"Really?!" Her expression changed within a moment, eyes widening and attention fully on the blonde. Nodding seriously, as if it were an important issue, he told her to follow him into the kitchen. Once in, she exclaimed, "Hi Matty!" with excitement painfully evident. "What is it?"

"Uh, right." Since finishing the short task Mello assigned, he had already gotten back into his game, and was taken off guard by her entrance. "Can you take this to Near for... me?" Catching himself before he said 'us' and caused the young artist to be suspicious, he pointed to the plate, piled with cookies, and the tall glass of milk beside it.

"Of course! But why do you need me to do it?" Linda rushed towards the counter, picking up the tray dutifully and standing as close to Matt as possible for his response.

"Because... you're the best choice, obviously. No one else could take on this task; I'm counting on you." Despite his voice lacking the emotion that the words hinted, Linda ate it up and nodded. "Just don't tell Near it's from... me. It's a secret. In fact, tell him that they're from you."

"But why should I take credit for this wonderful thing you've done?" Linda still maintained a look of wide-eyed innocence; so naive, that Mello was laughing behind his chocolate bar on the other side of the room.

"Well..." Matt paused, hoping it sounded like building suspense, when really he had no idea what to say. "...Don't tell anyone, but Near..." Linda was leaning in, enthralled. "Has a crush on you. And he knows you don't return the feelings. So I'm trying to make him feel better." It was lucky that the redhead's abandoned game made a sudden loud 'game over' noise from not being paused, for Mello's scoff would have been heard.

"That's so kind of you, Matty! And I thought you disliked Near, like Me-... well, like a lot of people." She glanced over nervously to see if Mello had heard her slip up, and although he had, he pretended otherwise to finish things up faster. "Don't worry, I'll be extra nice to him!" Flouncing away from the counter to the door, she waved with her free hand and called out, "Bye Matty!"

Seconds after she disappeared down the hall, Mello tossed his chocolate wrapper aside and ran over to Matt, snickering. "That was perfect." Not only did the lie satisfy Linda, but there was no way she wouldn't tell people; which caused more problems for Near in the long run.

"I thought so, too," Matt laughed. "Let's go find Near. Don't want to miss the fun." After Mello showed his agreement, he grabbed his D.S. from the counter and they left for the common room, the most likely place for him to be. While they walked down the hallway, the redhead suddenly piped up with a seemingly random statement. "It's really weird complimenting her like that. And having her be all... I don't know, like _that _around me." Not sure he made any sense, he followed up with, "But whatever. Girls with their crushes have always seemed weird to me."

"Yeah. I like that one girl, though. Forgot her name, but she's actually decent to be around." Mello produced another chocolate bar, snapping into it and swallowing before finishing his thought. "S'funny though; she's a lesbian."

Consciously they didn't understand why, but these slight revelations made the rest of the walk strangely awkward, like they both knew something that shouldn't be said aloud to complete the discussion. It was fortunate that they arrived at the common room; and sure enough, Linda was already there, passing on their gift to Near with a friendly smile that said 'I like you, but not like that, so don't try anything'. Since the albino, of course, didn't actually have any interest in Linda, he didn't notice and merely accepted the plate with calm gratitude. Once the cheerful girl skipped out of the common room, giving Matt a knowing smile, it was just the three of them. Most of the other children were either in their rooms or at the library.

However, Near didn't know this yet, for the two stayed outside the doorway, waiting with expectant eyes for a sign that the youngest had been intoxicated.


	3. Building Blocks

**For some reason, I really enjoy this chapter. Reviews are love~**

* * *

At first the small albino boy didn't even touch the plate of cookies, just busied himself with constructing a tower of white building blocks. It seemed like at least half an hour before he even remembered receiving the present, due to a look of recognition on his face and a glance over at the tray. During the entire time, Matt and Mello sat in dead, tedious silence, staring him down from a safe distance. Finally, Near picked up a cookie with one hand, his other continuing to stack the cubes to build a congruent, inversed pyramid tower. A pattern began - he placed five blocks in position, then took a small bite from the cookie, and repeated. This method, due to his naturally leisured pace, took one minute a pop, and it took at least ten bites to finish even the smallest cookie, so the impatient duo was forced to wait.

"If this keeps up any longer, I'm going to go fucking hold his mouth open and force it down his throat," Mello hissed, nearly silently, and much to Matt's amusement. Being a serious deviant, he struggled to not point out how hilariously suggestive the comment had been, as well as not burst out laughing. Fortunately, before his self control broke, Near reached for the tall glass and they both fell impossibly quiet.

He drank at least half, then reached for another cookie.

The two held their breath, waiting for a response. This time they didn't feel at all impatient though; no, the suspense intensified everything magnificently. Even though he doubled his tower building efforts (meaning he now waited to stack _ten _blocks before enjoying the cookie), they were enthralled. After one, two, even three minutes, it didn't seem there was any effect. For the following five minutes, there also lacked visible evidence that the aphrodisiac had kicked in.

Visible being the key word.

--

Near placed yet another white cube on the far, tallest column of his inversed pyramid. The building block set had been a wonderful present from L after the raven-haired man noticed him playing so methodically with the blank white puzzle he also enjoyed. There were precisely one thousand cubes in the set, and the small child had decided to finally put the present to it's full potential. In his room there was only so much square area to build in, but the common room offered enough room to fill with three or four sets of blocks.

He paused his thoughtful construction to take a bite of one of the cookies Linda had given him. They were rather sweet, so he found it attentive that she would accompany them with a glass of milk. If she had merely handed him a plate of cookies, he would have eaten one and then needed to halt the work on his structure to pad off to the kitchen and get milk himself. He'd only used about fifty of the cubes... he required all the time he could possibly get!

When he returned to stacking the blocks, a sudden warm feeling washed over him, from his stomach to his thighs. It felt similar to first lowering into a bathtub filled with hot water - strangely satisfying, but short-lived. He ignored it.

Eventually he finished the second cookie and washed it down with a little more of the milk. Near had always been a light eater, so that was the extent to his consumption of the sweet for the night. While working on the structure, the same warm feeling returned, but with a lingering vengeance that left his stomach tingling and his toes curling slightly. He was just so suddenly hot; he drank the rest of the milk, hoping it would cool him down.

Just two blocks set in place later, he realized something was terribly wrong. His lower stomach burned, coiled with both the now familiar heat and... something that felt ludicrously nice. Feather light, he touched the tips of his fingers to his clothed stomach, and found the sensation to increase, pulsing more of the feeling through his veins. Trailing them lower, closer to his prominent hipbones, only escalated it more. Under his white pajama pants tented distinctive hardness, and that key realization sent knowledge, by help of his obscenely adept memory, to his mind.

It wasn't as though he never took a health class. He knew what was going on, at least to some extent; but that was the trouble. What he didn't know, was _why_. There had been no friction applied to that particular area, he'd only been sitting, minding his own business when the feelings had begun.

Thinking of possible reasons became hazy within minutes, however. His mind clouded, screaming at him to do something to relieve the still building pressure that now centered solely in his hips. Sliding his hand farther down his stomach, under the hem of his pajamas, he tentatively touched his hardened member, noting the instant rush of pleasure that wracked through his body. He'd had these before, often in the mornings, but never found it so painfully necessary to do anything about them. In fact, he ignored them until they disappeared. In this case though, he felt if he didn't pay attention to it soon he would just explode.

--

"Is he...?" Mello asked vaguely, entertained excitement heavy in his hushed voice. The aphrodisiac was finally paying off.

"I think so...," Matt responded hurriedly, unable to take his eyes off Near, the ever perfect child, beginning to jack off.

"Holy shit." The blonde stifled uncontrollable laughter into his hand, though at this point it didn't seem entirely necessary to be silent, what with Near preoccupied. Matt suddenly slapped his shoulder and brought a finger to his lips, looking worriedly towards the corridor. "Wha-?"

"Someone's coming," he cut Mello off, whispering again.

"So what? That'll embarrass him like a-..." He stopped, hearing the voice. It wasn't a random child who would laugh and point disbelievingly at Near. It was Roger.

Obviously, if Roger saw Near in such an uncharacteristic state, he would suspect Matt and Mello and eventually prove they were the one's to blame. The two knew that, and instantly were tearing into the common room, knocking down the cube tower without heed, and grabbing the lust entranced albino by his arms. They dragged him behind the only furniture that could possibly hide the three, the tall bookcases, and waited with bated breath.

At this point Near was past all coherency and decorum. He thrashed in their hold, desperate to continue his earlier actions, and just about screamed before Mello slammed a hand over his mouth violently.

"Damn it, don't move! Roger is coming, you fucking twit!" Mello snapped under his breath, working to hold his upper half down while Matt tackled his even less ruly legs. The elderly caretaker walked into the common room at that point, Matt watching from behind the bookcase anxiously. Roger scanned, looking concerned to see the toppled block construction since Near always put away his toys, and upon not seeing anyone in the room, left without suspicion.

"Is he gone?" Mello whisper-demanded, cringing as Near began to bite and lick the palm slapped haphazardly over his mouth. The suddenly feral albino's eyes were misted thickly with lust that was hard to swallow for both Matt and Mello... it wasn't like Near at all. The redhead nodded at Mello. "Fuck, Matt, this is a lot worse than I expected. How much did you _give _him?"

Matt chuckled lightly, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through his hair uncomfortably. "Hey, we didn't have to go through with it." He didn't actually want to answer the question stated, so he fumbled with his striped sweatshirt pocket only to find he'd left his game in the doorway.

"Tell me how much."

"Well you told me to put in a lot..."

"Not enough to practically give him a fuckin' seizure!" Mello looked terribly serious, but Matt started laughing at the exclamation, his blonde friend following suit eventually because it had been very amusing. He finally caught his breath, still smiling, and said, "Shit, man, don't make me laugh. It's hard enough already to hold a hand over his mouth." This statement returned both of their focuses to Near, squirming and whimpering in Mello's lap and not really acting like Near at all.

"Alright. We have to do something; it's obvious we can't leave him alone now." Matt began to chew on one of the pull-ties for the hood of his sweatshirt, thinking idly of a possible solution. The slight parting of his lips, and the almost sucking motion was not unnoticed by Near, who widened his eyes and screamed against Mello's hands, thrashing a surprisingly strong arm up and attempting to free himself. Matt hastily let the cloth fall from his teeth and grabbed Near's flailing limb to restrict the motion.

"Jesus, he's fucking batshit," Mello snapped, glaring at the youngest of the three boys.

"Nah, I think he's just really, really horny," Matt smirked, gesturing to the way Near seemed to emphasize that point and grind his hips against Mello's knee. "It was an aphrodisiac, not LSD."

"Yeah, because you're totally an expert on sex and drugs." Mello rolled his eyes, though really the comment was more true than false. He could tell Matt was also about to point this out, so quickly he continued, "And does it really make a difference? The dilemma is we need to find some way to hide him or dilute it or, ugh, God this is complicated." Near struggled more determinedly, either to get out of his hold or to gain friction from the blonde, it wasn't quite defined. "Fuck... can you, ah, hold him for awhile?" Matt nodded, confused, and Mello practically shoved Near into the other teen's lap. He then pushed his back against the wall and brought his knees to his chest, his cocky attitude diminished. The movement wasn't fast enough though - Matt caught a clear glimpse of the restrained bulge under his black denim. And the redhead wasn't one to dance around things.

"Near gave you a fucking boner!" Matt snickered. "That's hilarious, Mello."

"Shut the hell up!" Mello's face reddened, rivaling with Matt's hair color. "It was the angle he was sitting on me! I'm not turned on by Near or anything."

"Sure about that?" The gamer studied Near intently, who whimpered and rocked his hips against Matt's thigh. "I dunno, Mello, I think he's pretty hot. When he's all... needy like this, anyway."

"You think those disgustingly buxom girls in those magazines you read... er, look at, are hot," Mello countered, facing away almost haughtily and refusing to look at either of the boys... both of which he found, ironically, very 'hot'.

"And you don't? What are you... gay?"

Mello blushed even harder and shouted, a bit louder and more defensively than he'd intended, "No!"

At this Matt inched closer, almost losing his hold on Near. Something about the whole situation heavily involving sex made him less uncomfortable about addressing Mello with his attraction to him; it wasn't like he was a very soft-spoken person to begin with. "Mello... you're totally lying." He placed his entire hand against Mello's black denim-encased crotch, adding minimal pressure and examining the blonde's reactions. "You are. This... this is turning you on even more, am I right?" Just as Mello nodded, ever so slightly, Near made another violent attempt to escape and succeeded... until Matt grabbed his ankle and slid him easily back. "I don't see what you're so embarrassed about. I'm gay too, you know," he said once Near was pulled securely back into his lap. Mello raised his eyes incredulously.

"Seriously?" The oldest boy lost his nervousness with that instantly, looking at Matt with curiosity. "Can't say I'm surprised... but... the magazines..."

"Just an act. If I were to jack off to magazines they'd be Playgirl. But... I prefer using my imagination anyway."

"...Meaning?" Mello asked, sliding his legs down from his chest and leaving them sprawled there. He had heard Matt pleasure himself at night, in fact occasionally his pillow would fail to stifle the lusty sounds from his throat and Mello would wake up to it; but he himself rarely found the need to do such a thing and thought of the redhead as immature. Still... he couldn't deny that every time he _had_ engaged in the immoral act, it'd been because the whisper of sheets from Matt's bed paired with his muffled groans became to much for Mello to bear and he'd just needed to start as well. He always thought about Matt when he masturbated... did the younger boy think of Mello?

It didn't seem like Matt was going to answer his one word of a question, and just raise an eyebrow indicatively, but even if there was more to it Near firmly bit down on Matt's hand and the gamer winced and shook it away.

"Man, we have to do something. He's not going to calm down unless we kill him... or y'know, fuck him." Matt clenched his fist tightly a few times, trying to get rid of the stinging feeling from the bite. Of course, he was also regally pissed off; he'd finally gotten the courage to confront Mello and had even half-way confirmed that he was gay, but the whole Near issue wasn't allowing any further exploration!

"Then _fuck_ me!"

The two older boys looked at Near, halfway because the outburst sounded unlikely coming from the stoic albino child even when he was drugged, and halfway because at this point the idea actually seemed... plausible.


	4. Fin

**And the thrilling conclusion. MelloxNear fans, you'll love the smut; and MattxMello fans, you'll love the ending. Well, the part /just before/ the ending. **

**You'll see ;D**

* * *

His captors whispered to each other, their tones so urgently hushed Near couldn't make out distinguishable words even with the short distance between them. Mello had repositioned a hand over his mouth, so he sat in silence, impassioned gaze flitting back and forth as they switched roles in the conversation. He couldn't quite remember what he'd said, but whatever it was caused this heated discussion; Near hoped it had to do with the still aching problem between his legs, although that was honestly _all_ he could seem to think about. Gratefully, they stopped speaking after another minute, and what they began next was much more intriguing.

With pink tinging his cheeks, Mello tilted his head, lips parted slightly, and stayed still, hesitant. Matt cupped the curve of his cheek and moved in, pressing their lips together; he didn't seem nervous whatsoever. Soon they were both lost of anxiety though, and they equally fought into the kiss. Parting just barely, stealing a breath; the barest hint of teeth, fervent tongues sliding against each other - and the entire display unobstructed for a currently shameless Near. It didn't help his situation, that was for sure, and he let Mello know that by means of a sharp nip to his palm. The blonde winced visibly, but refused to stop for his sake. In fact, had Near not been hazed by lust he might have noticed the dark smirk sent his way.

By now Mello had Matt pressed against the wall, fighting to learn and control this new skill that the redhead somehow already topped him in. Every time, however, he was the first to pull away, breathless; his efforts futile against the effective teasing his best friend had mastered. It was only natural Mello eventually decided to move on to someone he could dominate easily.

Parting a final time, a string of saliva between their kiss-swollen lips, he narrowed his eyes indicatively at Matt and turned slightly, facing Near. With another smirk that the snowy-haired boy definitely caught this time, he removed his hand from the youngest's mouth and replaced it with his lips, immediately tracing a line with his tongue to demand compliance. Near allowed it, willingly, in hopes that he would be rewarded. Upon letting the older boy's tongue slide between his lips, the tips of their respective appendages brushed, lightly, and Near suppressed a pleasured shudder. Every touch was maximized in effect, for some reason - he still wasn't sure why he felt so uninhibited and wanting. Even when Mello's arms slipped around his waist, only barely coming in contact with the clothed skin, his lower stomach burned exquisitely and he responded with eagerly encircling the other's neck to urge the inferno on.

It had been over a minute before Matt positioned behind Mello and began to let his hands roam the contours of his chest. Earlier, while whispering, they'd agreed to undress Near first - but that didn't stop the gamer from sliding a hand up his shirt. This caused Mello to gasp into the kiss, and he parted quickly to snap, "What the hell are you doing?"

The airiness of his voice lost it's commanding content, and Matt just chuckled and continued his ministrations, flicking at each of Mello's nipples simultaneously to receive a heavy groan. Left unguarded, Near glanced at his apparent problem through white pajama bottoms once more. After kissing Mello, or rather being kissed so fiercely _by_ him, he could barely stand to take care of it himself - no, he wanted the two boys in front of him to help instead. Using the instinct he suddenly possessed from his entranced state, the youngest crawled into Mello's lap, holding his shoulders to keep steady and kissing ardently along the curve of his neck. He even whimpered softly, grinded himself into the other's lap... it was unbearably sultry.

At this point, Mello was trapped in a compromising situation. Personally, he felt he was the only one of the three not completely consumed by lust, and yet he was caught precisely in the middle of the activity. "Hey...," he began, forcing the authority back into his voice despite the two seducing him. "Before we go any farther... I want to watch _you _two kiss." Not only was it the curious truth, but a way to stall.

While Near was already complying, avid to do anything that brought him closer to his goal; Matt just shrugged and took the snowy-haired boy by the front of the shirt once Mello had slipped to the sidelines. Naturally, since Near was defenseless against Mello's kissing, he was even less prepared for Matt - though it made an excellent display. The blonde observed, secretly enthralled, as Matt tugged his shirt harder, forcing Near into an obviously uncomfortable angle before he began kissing him again, biting visibly at his lips. Soon he began to uphold his earlier deal with Mello, unbuttoning Near's shirt slowly. As an ivory shoulder appeared, Mello suddenly felt overcome with desire. They were surely the first to ever see Near like this, the first to touch his skin with intimate intention. By the end of the night, if all progressed naturally, it was likely there would many, many more firsts as well...

Those revelations broke Mello's cautiousness, and he reached out, helping to slip off the cotton top and expose more flawless skin. With him still being kissed ruthlessly by Matt, the oldest boy leaned down and took a bit of the creamy skin of Near's neck between his teeth, biting lightly before sucking and working to break the skin enough to mark it. He watched as Near's eyes fell shut and he struggled to break away from the kiss, mewling in pleasure and eventually succeeding to turn and face Mello once more. It was almost startling to see his eyes half-lidded, lips parted, face flushed. More so, it was irresistibly attractive.

Pushing the unbuttoned shirt off his other shoulder, the loose material naturally sliding off of him at that point, Mello leaned in for another fiery kiss, his hands mimicking Matt's from earlier and exploring the expanse of Near's chest, seeking out spots that made him shiver. Now the youngest was trapped in the middle, with Matt taking on the unfinished mark on his neck, biting and sucking until it blossomed an angry red. Every touch and caress spurred magnificent noises from Near, and as accomplished the other two felt for bringing the normally stoic child to a state of such heedlessness, it worried them as well. If just the lightest brush to an area that wasn't particularly erogenous made him react so passionately, they could only imagine how vocal he would get when properly serviced - and being loud would attract unneeded attention.

Soon Matt addressed this problem, moving his lips higher to reach the snowy-haired boy's ear and murmuring, "You'll have to be quiet if you want us to help you with this..." His hand teased against the front of Near's pants, emphasizing the claim; and he stifled his reaction into Mello's mouth effectively, obeying. It seemed Near, although far gone with lust, could process orders... especially those relating to solving his ever escalating problem.

With their decision to undress the youngest first putting the activities to a standstill, Mello and Matt reached for a side of his remaining ivory article and eased it off his folded legs, needing to move him around a bit before they were completely removed. They both found it difficult to focus on the task, for Near's eyes were strangely captivating - they looked wide and innocent, yet as though he knew exactly what they were doing, and that things were going his way. It was oddly manipulative...

"Aah..." When the compliantly subdued moan left Near's lips, they both stopped pondering and turned their attention back to him; Matt tossing the pants aside and Mello kissing him once, ferally.

When he broke away, the blonde glanced over at Matt, his eyes holding the question 'what now?' and plenty of libido. Answering just as silently, yet a lot more physically, the gamer moved towards him on his knees and trapped his hips against the suffocating wall, kissing him lightly and beginning to work his black shirt off. Without objection, Mello assisted, rising his arms and contorting his upper body out of cotton as it was pulled insistently away. It wasn't as though he could resist, anyway; they had stripped Near, whom was now unwieldily assisting Matt in tugging off Mello's black jeans. However, when the redhead's hands went for his boxers, he pushed him away, teasingly.

"It may be fine for us to completely undress _Near_, but I intend for things to be more mutual between us." Eyes suddenly blazing, Mello crawled on top of his friend, straddling his hips down to the floor and pushing his striped shirt up his stomach. He kissed the skin as it was exposed, proving he could learn these new intimate activities at his leisure; and eventually worked the shirt, and his lips, up onto his chest, the cotton encircling Matt's neck.

"Haah..." Arching his back each time Mello's lips landed upon a spot that was particularly sensitive, Matt pulled the shirt off over his head, avid to see which article the older boy would tackle next. Just as he began undoing the other's jeans, however, Mello fell forwards, laid on top of Matt - Near had jumped on the blonde's back, obviously left ignored and in need of attention again.

Cursing under his breath, the wind knocked slightly out of him, Mello began to struggle to get up, only to have Matt suddenly groan and writhe under him. Of course, Near had pounced on him (as doubtful as it was that the action had been intentional) at a trajectory that landed his knees, the only probable way to get up, right on Matt's groin. Quickly straightening his legs out again, he frowned and snapped, "Get off me, you damn albino." It was noticeably an awkward way for the three of them to be positioned.

He felt the brush of feather soft hair on his back as Near shook his head, confirming the movement with an endearingly aggravating 'no'. Just as earlier, he was proving his ability to seem both cherubic and demanding at the same time. Near on aphrodisiac was certainly strange - it almost made Mello wish he'd never went through with the plan in the first place.

_Almost_...

"Why the hell not?" Mello shifted his weight, searching for a point to press his knees down that wouldn't make the redhead below him uncomfortable. With the right angle, he would be able to get out himself; though there was no reason not to humor the snowy-haired boy until then.

"Mello and Matt are ignoring me." Reply simple and guileless, with no structured requirement, the blonde was reminded why he_ did_ like Near on aphrodisiac. His normally adept mind was only concerned with one thing - sex. However, the statement was also the first string of coherent words he'd heard in awhile... it possibly meant the drug was wearing down, which meant they would need to act fast.

"Are we?" Stalling, Mello continued moving his knees back until they were positioned upon Matt's thighs... hardly an delicate zone. Just to test it, he bent them slightly, and sure enough, the gamer didn't react side for a knowing smirk; he had deduced the coming action.

"_Yes_," Near responded, voice heavy in the way that let show he thought this was obvious and an unnecessary inquiry. "If Mello has forgotten, I- ah!" The youngest fell onto the carpet, thrown backwards suddenly onto his spine. Shaking his head, he looked up in annoyance to find Mello acting as though he hadn't just tossed Near aside, and sliding off Matt's unbuttoned jeans. He glared at them, propped up on his elbows, until Mello finished putting Matt at an equal state of undress as he and turned back to Near.

"We're not forgetting about you, Christ. It's not like we can do much with you unless we finish taking our clothes off, right?" He visibly threatened to slap Matt, though in good humor, as he saw the gamer was about to counter that actually, there was plenty they could do half undressed. Near looked wary to his accusation. "Well... if it will keep you from attacking us whenever we leave you alone, why don't you..."

"Have you ever had one of these before, Near?" Matt interrupted suddenly, genuine curiosity in his voice. When Mello pretended to be about to slap him again, this time for a more valid reason (breaking his train of thought), the redhead just laughed and hit his arm aside, saying earnestly, "I'm asking a serious question here, man!"

Tilting his head, Near seemed to dawn immediately upon what Matt was referring to, and replied, "Yes."

"Yeah, but have you ever _done _anything about them?"

Near blinked once and shook his head.

"That's what I thought..." The gamer trailed off, thoughtfully, before starting up with, "Maybe we should help him, first." The statement was directed at Mello, though Near took it with a lot more interest.

"Why?" Mello huffed, instinctively stubborn to any phrase referring to Near and the word 'first'.

"_Because_," Matt began, holding out the vowels in the word for a few seconds each. "We can corrupt his innocence together, and then have lots of time for ourselves."

Considering the idea, Mello shrugged after a moment and nodded. "I suppose I can't argue with that logic." With a nod and smile of subdued triumph, Matt moved over to the youngest boy and took one of his wrists delicately, motioning for Mello to do the same. Though it was a much rougher grip, the blonde obliged and waited, impatiently, for a cue or instruction - he wasn't exactly well briefed on what Matt planned to do about the situation. Soon enough however, direction wasn't required... instinct served as true knowledge, and he easily followed along.

The redhead's free hand stretching and tugging the waist of Near's white boxers, his lips caressing the soft curve to the other's neck - just his contact alone had their victim contentedly pleased; and when Mello began leaving quickly fading scarlet marks along his collarbone by means of sharp teeth, he squirmed in their hold and started breaking the code of silence. Being the only one with a hand to spare, the oldest boy applied pressure with four of his fingers to Near's lips until they tentatively parted, and slid the appendages inside, finding it was a more intimate method for keeping quiet rather than merely keeping a hand over his mouth, or worse, resorting to a gag. When Matt succeeded in removing his boxers, and let his hand dance across Near's swollen cock, Mello was even more sure of his decision - teeth bit down on the digits desperately, and it succeeded in sending more burning heat to the currently throbbing entity of himself. God, so _much_ heat...

"Near," he hissed, voice suddenly husky. Without looking to Matt for a second opinion, he roughly pulled the boy into his lap, immediately subject to intensified friction as his captive twisted down, attempting to relieve his own pressure, yet only succeeding in making Mello's deeper. He could feel himself pulsing under Near... this couldn't go on much longer, for his own sake. The breathy repeat of his name coming from Near's lips wasn't helping, either.

"You know how this works, right?" Matt's voice was suddenly beside him. "If you want to take care of him yourself, I have no complaints..." A hidden smirk in his tone, and Mello knew he was merely eager to watch the two of them.

"Y-yeah." Holding a groan inside, eyes closing and head tilting back slightly as Near continued absentmindedly grinding against him. "Take him for a second, quick." Matt complied, holding Near away from Mello for the time it took for the blonde to just about tear his boxers off, and returned the snowy-haired boy.

At first it appeared Mello was going to impale Near, then and there, so Matt began, "Y'know, it's common practice to stretch them out first."

"I know that!" Mello snapped, though flushed enough to let the redhead know he had indeed been planning on doing nothing of the sort. After glaring him down for chuckling, he turned his attention back to Near, who honestly looked like he could stand anything at that point if it brought him to a release; but he wanted to prove his 'experience' to Matt, so he removed the fingers from the younger boy's mouth, which were conveniently slicked.

Suddenly careful, he slid the first one into Near, who stopped squirming randomly and began pressing downwards, onto the appendage. The reaction was indeed encouraging, so the older boy forced in another, spreading the two as far as he could. Near's wide eyes shut suddenly, and his lips tightened as though he was holding in a cry of pain that he knew to suppress for his own good.

"Here..." Pausing the preparation, Mello pressed the fingers from his opposite hand to Near's lips. Eyes now half-lidded, the younger boy directed his gaze to Mello, nodding in thanks, and let the digits in, sucking at them to distract himself from the pain. It didn't do much to help Mello's raging libido, but he dealt with it, knowing the best was soon to come.

Slowly this time, he worked in a third finger, noticing as Near bit down harder than ever and making a soft sound of sympathy that surprised himself. Still, he didn't let himself show mercy - the boy was drugged after all, the pain couldn't be _agonizing_.

"Haah... Christ, Mello." Matt's voice, still in close quarters, turned his attention and he gave him a questioning look. As expected, the gamer was stroking himself, and hadn't completely been addressing Mello, rather than groaning his attraction towards the scenario. Letting a soft smirk flit across his face, he looked back to Near, stretching out the three fingers wide within him again before seeing just how deep he could go.

Of course, with such a search, it didn't take long until Near's whimpers of pain escalated into pleased gasps of Mello's name, and he realized with a grin that he had found his rival's prostate. Now, with Near in obvious pleasure, he could move on to taking care of his own need as well...

Sliding the fingers out, eliciting a whine and harsh bite of disappointment from Near, he better positioned the small boy in his lap, feeling the head of his still aching erection finally press against the entrance he'd been wanting to break into for what felt like years. Such impatience had built up, that he naturally didn't wait another second and thrusted upwards, taking in the sudden taut compression with a throaty groan. Even with what he felt was decent preparation, Near was absurdly tight... every inch of his cock felt squeezed, in the most pleasurable and magnificent sense of the word possible.

"A-ah, fuck, _Near_." Instantly he was slamming back into him, having slight trouble due to the angle. It wasn't quite easy to 'fuck' someone when they were positioned on your lap, he found. However, if Near was as feral as he appeared, he would be willing to abuse his prostate manually. With this in mind, Mello held the younger boy's writhing hips with both hands, trusting him to stay quiet, and gently urged him to move them up and down. Ever the fast learner, even drugged senseless, Near caught on instantaneously and rocked his hips up, slamming back down to impale himself as hard as he could on Mello's formidable erection. The prolonged moan that came from him at this proved that not only did the method make things less strenuous on the blonde, but Near was able to locate the perineum and easily please himself.

"_Mello._..!" The second time Near managed to strike upon the bundle of nerves, he felt already deathly close to completion. His entire body trembled, obviously not used to such harsh physical exertion; but he didn't stop riding the older boy, determined to let the heat blossoming unbearably in his lower stomach detonate.

Even Mello, who prided on lasting quite some time when he pleasured himself, was surprised by how quick his body reacted, and figured it had to be due to Near's undying tautness. The flaming pressure gripping onto him in succession would surely have the same effect on anyone. Of course, even in the heat of passion, he never failed to forget his rivalry with the one currently impaling himself on his cock, and decided he needed to last longer than Near, no matter what the cost. Reaching around the snowy-haired boy's thin, shaking frame, he grasped Near's hard member and began pumping it each time the other slammed down onto his own sweet spot. Sure enough, the desired effect took place, and Near's voice cried out his name more desperately than before. Pleasure coiled tight within Near, and he knew he couldn't last any longer. His goal had been to come to this point of exhausting ecstasy, and precariously he hung on the edge of that very destination. Any moment now, and he would be falling.

"M-Mello... I...a-ah!" Oh, he was_ plummeting. _Even through flashes of white, curling toes, and an incoherent scream, Near felt himself fading - he had drained his body to it's breaking point. Just barely did he hear Mello's husky groan, or feel heat pouring into him. Only when he was pulled away by strong arms, the blonde's flaccid cock slipping out of him, did he process the other had also climaxed at all.

Never had he trusted Matt, the only possible candidate to be cradling his body at the time being, but Near closed his eyes and rested his lolling head against one of the other boy's forearms anyway. He was exhausted, and knew he would be asleep within the next minute; but he realized his train of thought was no longer askew and only focused on getting Mello to have sex with him. Full mental consciousness certainly felt nice, as ironic as it was he was slipping out of it again as he decided this.

"That worked out nicely."

Pulled from his enjoyment of the final waves of pleasure that gently slid into his being by Matt's comment, Mello exhaled deeply and turned to him, nodding. "_Oh_ yeah." It was pretty obvious his redheaded companion had finished up as well, by himself, from the calmed expression he held. Near, curled up and asleep in Matt's arms, looked equally satiated, and strangely that made Mello smile.

Without words, they went about dressing themselves, as well as the unconscious Near, and soon they were leaving the fated common room. Surely that room would haunt them forever, though Mello hoped it would be pleasantly so. Fortunately, they ran into no trouble on their way to deposit Near in his bedroom.

"You think he'll like, remember tonight as a dream or something?" Matt asked, quietly, carefully setting the white-haired boy on the bed as Mello held up the covers.

"Nah, he's Near after all. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he deduced exactly what we did and got us back for it." The slightest bit of spite worked it's way into his voice, but quickly he calmed as Matt took his left hand, entwining their fingers together and leading him out the door. They had never quite agreed on a relationship, but somewhere during sexing with the boy they supposedly hated, it had been silently decided upon. When they reached their own room and shared a chaste kiss inside the doorway, it was confirmed.

And on the other side of the orphanage, a snowy-haired boy, who had drowsily awakened long enough to hear and process his captors' exchange in his bedroom, smirked.


End file.
